peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Beach Boys
The Beach Boys are an American rock band formed in Hawthorne, California in 1961. The group's original lineup consisted of brothers Brian, Dennis, and Carl Wilson, their cousin Mike Love, and their friend Al Jardine. They emerged at the vanguard of the "California Sound", first performing original surf songs that gained international popularity for their distinct vocal harmonies and lyrics reflecting a southern California youth culture of surfing, cars, and romance. Rooted in jazz-based vocal groups, 1950s rock and roll, and doo-wop, Brian led the band in devising novel approaches to music production, arranging his compositions for studio orchestras, and experimenting with several genres ranging from pop ballads to psychedelic and baroque. Links To Peel In the 60's and 70's, Peel would often play tracks from the Beach Boys, who were at the height of their popularity as a Californian surf band during the years when he was working as a DJ in the USA. (Indeed, he would later recall that when he was working at KMEN in San Bernardino, California, he was advised not to sound "too English", as this would alienate the surfers who listened to the station.) Later, after the release of their musically adventurous album Pet Sounds, they became favourites of the "hip" audience in the UK and Peel played their records on the Perfumed Garden and his BBC shows, but by the 80's, he seemed to have lost interest in the group, due to their musical style being no longer exciting to him. On his 15 September 1990 (BFBS) show Peel described how record and radio producers played the band's music on the radio in their desire to feel young, which he despised: :"I must admit, I'm not a great fan of the Beach Boys, y'know, because it's one of those things. Whenever summer comes along, record producers and radio producers of about my age...they put on Beach Boys records because it makes them feel young, I think, and they can't think of anything else to do anyway, so I've always had it in for the Beach Boys for that reason." In the 90's and 00's. Peel would sometimes play the Beach Boys' track "409", which he liked particularly, because he had owned a car of that brand number, whilst living in America. Festive Fifty Entries * All Time 2000 Festive Fifty: Good Vibrations #46 * All Time 2000 Festive Fifty: God Only Knows #41 Shows Played ;1967 * 19 July 1967: Here Today (LP - Pet Sounds) Capitol * 31 December 1967: Darlin' (single) Capitol ;1968 * 28 April 1968: I'd Love Just Once To See You (LP - Wild Honey) Capitol * 30 June 1968: "Wake The World" ;1969 *16 March 1969: Cabinessence (LP - 20/20) Capitol ;1971 * 14 August 1971: Caroline, No ;1972 * 28 April 1972: Help Me Rhonda (LP - ) unknown release * 30 May 1972: Marcella (LP - Carl And The Passions – "So Tough") Brother/Reprise * 03 June 1972 (Radio Luxembourg): Here She Comes (2xLP – So Tough/Pet Sounds) Warner Brothers * 06 June 1972: Here She Comes (2xLP - So Tough/Pet Sounds) Warner Bros (reissue) * 20 June 1972: All This Is That (LP – Carl & The Passions – So Tough) Reprise ;1973 * 24 April 1973: 409 (single – Surfin Safari b-side, 1962) Capitol * 21 August 1973 (A Touch Of The Moon): Surfer Moon ;1975 * 26 May 1975: Darling (single) Capitol ;1990 * 15 September 1990 (BFBS): '409 (LP-The Best Of The Beach Boys Vol. 3)' (Capitol) ;2000 * 04 January 2000: 'Good Vibrations (LP-Best Of The Beach Boys Vol. 2)' (Capitol) All Time Festive Fifty #46 * 05 January 2000: 'God Only Knows (LP-Pet Sounds)' (Capitol) All Time Festive Fifty #41 ;2002 * 18 June 2002: '409 (LP - The Best Of The Beach Boys Vol 1)' (Capitol) ;2004 * 24 August 2004: "409" (LP - 'The Best of The Beach Boys Vol. 3') - (Capitol) ;Others * Keeping It Peel: "409" (LP - 'The Best of The Beach Boys Vol. 3') - (Capitol) Covered (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Clearlake: Hang On To Your Ego (session) 28 November 2000 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Surfin' USA 16 August 1988 *Melt Banana: Surfin' USA‬ 09 March 1999 *Pixies (Black Francis): Hang On To Your Ego (session) 21 June 1990 *Sonic Youth: I Know There's An Answer 04 June 1990 *Velocity Girl: You're So Good To Me 27 August 1994 *Yo La Tengo: Little Honda 11 March 1997 See Also *Record Collection: V&A LPs *KMEN British Pop Top Ten *UK Singles Chart Number Ones External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists Category:Covered